


【贱虫】The Edge 边缘

by zixiuyufeng



Series: The Edge [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: Peter开始频繁地梦见自己的死亡，此刻他正行走在生死边缘。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The Edge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859119
Kudos: 3





	【贱虫】The Edge 边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画The Other延伸，616贱虫（但涉及的梗不止616），私心用官方设定来对付一下遍地的死亡梗（又名要用魔法打败魔法x  
> 既然是搞死亡梗那肯定有主要角色死亡预警  
> 注：死侍脑内{}是黄框，[]是白框。
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

00.

**** **“世间万物都有活着的期限，时而活着，时而** **……** **“**

**** **“** **……** **不过一声叹息：‘你失败了** **……** **’”**

01.

Peter总是会在深夜里透过落地窗俯视灯火通明的纽约。厚重的玻璃隔绝了近处嘈杂的声响和远处璀璨的星空。

夜晚里唯一没有光亮的地方是两个街区外的布莱恩特公园，除此之外的曼哈顿中城里光怪陆离的光线勾勒出高楼魑魅的轮廓。

“我早就害怕我会失去一切。”

说这话时，他刚刚从梦里大汗淋漓地惊醒，梦里惨败的光线下，Morlun正在往太平间运送一具尸体，裹尸袋反射出冰冷的蓝色。

“这通常是万事顺心时才会有的念头，对吗？”

他低声自语，感谢上帝，他们现在住进了复仇者大厦，一切事态都在逐渐转好。

身后暖烘烘的热源忽然贴近，一双手环住他的腰身。Peter吓了一跳，微微侧过头轻声问道：“我把你弄醒了？”

“没有。”Wade轻快地说，Peter知道他在扯谎，“我只是碰巧惊醒，我梦见马克·哈米尔从X翼战斗机里面拽出了一条蛇[1]…..”

“这也太俗套了。”Peter皱了皱眉，Wade在他耳边低声笑了起来，“我只是想让你高兴点，Petey。无论你做了什么梦，它都不值得你大半夜坐在这儿唉声叹气。”

Peter吁出一口气，终于回头看向Wade，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪着一些掠动的光影：“太乐观了。你就不担心……一切会到尽头吗？”

“我猜就连Matthew Murdock都不会这么想[2]。你到底怎么了，Peter？我以为这是我才会考虑到的事情。”

“我的意思是，看看这些好事——”

“……看在耶稣基督或者随便什么的份上，别瞎想，好吗？及时行乐，嗯？”

“好吧，Wade，我……我很抱歉。”

[1]《星球大战》系列幕后事故。

[2]夜魔刊台词：PP：“我不是一个天生的悲观主义者，但我觉得情况正在变糟——”DD：“我是一个天生的悲观主义者，我觉得你是对的。”

02.

他又回到了那条走廊上，Morlun推着那具尸体，靠近停尸房的门口，推车的车轮滚过瓷砖地面间的缝隙时发出哐当的响声，在狭长的空间里清清晰地回响。裹尸袋上蹲着一只蟾蜍，Morlun扯开拉链，蟾蜍跃向地面，蓬乱的棕色头发从布料里露了出来，然后是那具尸体的脸，那张他再熟悉不过的，每天都会在镜子里面对的——

一周之内的第二次，Peter Parker再次从梦里惊醒。

“我不是弗洛伊德[1]，Baby boy。我建议你去找复仇者们检查一下，他们大概就在你楼上几层——”

“——然后听一个上午的美国队长疏导讲堂？我求你放过我的耳朵，Wade。”

“但你知道，如果真有那么个人，我肯定不是你的最佳疏导人选——”

“哇——我得挂了，Wade。”

**** **集中注意力，想象着你能做到从前做不到的事情。**

**** **让全世界只剩下你和你的目标，然后** **……** **动手！**

他转过身，张开双手，紧紧地握住了那两颗紧追不舍的子弹——中的一颗。

子弹穿透他的掌心打中肩膀的疼痛似乎在好一会儿后才传达到他的神经中枢。

“哇哦，这回肯定会很疼。”Peter在向后倒去时喃喃道。

[1]西格蒙德·弗洛伊德：奥地利犹太心理学家，精神病医师。

03.

A·Castillo医生的诊所。

“所以……怎么称呼？如果你乐意的话，你可以告诉我你的名字。”女医生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

Peter耸了耸肩，却因为牵扯到肩膀上的伤口而疼得呲牙咧嘴：“虽然近来知道我名字的人都能组成一支曲棍球队了。不过你还是叫我‘Spider-Man’或者‘Spidey’吧。”

“随便了。”女医生一边给他包扎一边说，“作为我的病人，我会给你做血检，当然只是例行检查。”

“好吧…..警察说你信得过，我想没问题。”

……

医生将注射器从他胳膊上拿开，一边将试管插回架子上一边说：“我会打电话告诉你结果的，蜘蛛侠？”

“Peter。”他抬起头，“我叫Peter。”

医生勾起唇角：“你看起来不像一个Peter。”

“我时常听见有人这么说，”他拉下面罩，“你知道他们还经常怎么说我吗？”

**你疯了。**

04.

恐惧像毒药一样在他的血管里、胃液里翻腾。

“贪婪的阴影，就是那样[1]。”

对于现状的贪婪。

“如果这不是尤达大师的台词，我会以为你真的被Daredevil附身了，说吧，催眠大师又对你做了什么？” 

Peter正在戴上制服手套，闻言他看向Wade——对方正毫无意义地堵在窗口前面。

“我只是，我必须去做点什么——”

“你受伤了，Petey。”Wade稍微放软了声音，“你应该休息几天。”

“这很糟糕，但是如果我现在不做，我以后就再没有机会了呢？”

“Peter，看着我的眼睛。”Wade的表情难得地严肃了起来，他没有戴面罩，Peter一瞬间觉得他几乎无法正视那双蓝眼睛里的光亮。Wade停顿了一下，似乎接下来的话让他感到难以启齿：“……你这些天一直想死，对吗？”

“我没有——”

“这不是你第一次在战斗中分心了，Peter，就像你丝毫都不在意一样。该死的，我都不知道该怎么说，但是像上次追踪者占据铁罐装甲的那回[2]——我不可能一直都待在你旁边。”

“——听着，Wade，我知道这糟透了，但我可以解释……”Peter焦躁地将手指穿插进头发里。

“你想说，你还抱着你那该死的罪恶感？”Wade打断了他，而Peter也磕磕巴巴地停住了，只是用力摇头。

“Wade，我不想对你隐瞒什么，只是——”Peter猛地拉开抽屉，翻出那张宣告他死刑的诊断书，Wade伸手将那张折叠的纸抢了过去，“我…..我很害怕……”

**** **我从来没有这么害怕过。**

[1]即The shadow of greed, that is：《星球大战3:西斯的复仇》台词。

[2]漫画The Other情节。

05.

**“我们没法解释发生在你身上的事** **……** **”**

**** **“你只是在不断地衰弱** **……** **衰弱** **……** **”** ****

“人们常说，只要你还能走动，那就是一次不错的着陆。”

“也许你刚才证明了自己是这规则的例外。”

他全身上下都在痛，除此之外的一切都模糊不清，只余一阵一阵的眩晕。他刚刚狠狠地砸到了地上，Peter从来不知道这会这么疼，以至于他都出现了幻觉：“——Morlun？你不是已经死了吗？”

“死的只是我们中的一个，我本来可以现在就杀了你，但你的恶化引起了我的兴趣……所以，以后再说吧。”Morlun低声说，眼睛里放射出刺眼的红光。

Peter奋力挣扎着站起来：“回来！现在就动手吧！”

“你没有这个资格……”Morlun从墙边一跃而过，Peter下意识地追了上去，他翻过外墙，接着熟悉的眩晕感传来——他失去了平衡。

“Spidey！”

他没有落在地上，老天，他一定是出现了幻觉。

“——W-Wade？”

“这个落地动作糟透了，Spidey。回家吧。外面还有我们。”视线逐渐清晰，他看见了Deadpool红黑色的面罩，距离近到不可思议——然后他猛然意识到Wade正托着他。

Wade把他放回地面上。Peter摸了摸昏昏沉沉的脑袋：“你怎么在这里？”

“队长说你被杀戮机器打飞了。”Wade说，面罩上白色的眼睛眯了起来，“我不是叫你待在家里吗？Peter，你现在不适合战斗。”

“现在没时间说这些，”蛛网面罩上的黑白大眼压扁了一些，Peter知道他此刻的语气一定很冲，但他管不了那么多，“我得去追Morlun，他刚刚从这里翻过去了。”

**** **“这里没有别人，只有我们，** **Peter** **。”**

06.

“——追踪者！离他远点！”

Peter破门而入时，两枚子弹正在Wade身体里乱窜，他几乎是立刻就回了头，追踪者趁他分神的时候一拳将他打倒在地。

“老天……”Wade呻吟了一声，另一枚子弹正好从他额头中间穿了过去，打断了他的话。

“当然可以。“追踪者的嘴唇扭曲成一个诡异的弧度，“我此行本来就只是来杀你的。”

“很快你就会发现这是个错误的决定！”

“不不不……”追踪者猛地将钢针扎进他的手臂里，“他担心你不能应付，不是吗？来让我们看看这是为什么——DNA、血液样本分析……”

“……哦，天哪，你在逗我吗？你快死了还在跟我战斗。我不会跟你打，我可是有自尊的——”

“而我受够你们了！今天晚上怎么所有人都在告诉我我没有资格？”Peter骤然发力，用蛛丝猛地将追踪者扯倒在地，掐上他的脖子，“我毕生都在成为一个更好的人以弥补我的过错……已经够久了！现在让我再犯一个大错吧！”

**“我解脱了！这么多年来我一直背负着世界这个重担** **……** **现在我可以漠不关心了！”**

“——住手，Spidey！”

他再次收紧了手指。

“住手！”

Peter感觉到下颚一阵剧痛，他不由自主地松开手，跌落在地，意识到Wade给了他一拳。追踪者放声大笑起来。

“看看你……多么可悲……”

一声枪响，笑声戛然而止。

“Wade——？”

“他是个机器人。”Wade将他从地上扶起来，追踪者的皮肤正在以肉眼可见的速度融化，露出机器的内核。

他意识到他在颤抖，抑制不住地颤抖。Wade将他紧紧地搂在怀里，隔着面罩亲吻他的额头，轻声安慰他：“没事了，Peter，没事了。”

Peter无法自制地抓住Wade背后的制服，Wade身上还带着浓重的木馏油和血腥的气息，换在平时肯定会让他皱起眉头，但此刻他只是将头埋在Wade的胸口。

“……谢谢你，Wade。”他闷声说，Wade似乎轻笑了一声，将他的面罩摘了下来，检查他的下颚：“谢我什么？谢我刚刚揍了你一拳吗？”

这倒是提醒了Peter的痛觉神经，Wade的手指划过他下颚的皮肤时他轻轻地“嘶”了一声。

他没有像往常一样反驳，只是低低地开口：“我……”

**我真想活着。**

07.

生命可以归结为一种简单的选择：要么忙于生存，要么赶着死去[1]。 

而他正处在二者边缘。

上帝给他开了一个天大的玩笑，在他追逐死亡之时给予他活下去的理由；又在他终于万事顺心之时将他推向无可避免的死亡。

**“你为人和善，活得精彩** **……** **静候死亡吧。”**

奇异博士拍了拍他的肩膀，沉声说。他走出圣所时已是夜晚，月光冷清地在玻璃窗上反射着微弱的光线，Peter沿着大街漫无目的地走着，胡思乱想着他是不是应该找Marc[2]问一下月亮到底在讲些什么。

然后他停下来，意识到深夜的街道上除他以外空无一人。

他就要失去一切了。

而他甚至连一份人身保险都没有。

Wade提议说要带他去环球旅行，他们去了拉托维尼亚，结果差点跟Doctor Doom打了起来；随后他们到了拉斯维加斯，又因为Peter玩二十一点百发百中跟赌场的人闹了不痛快；甚至在夏威夷遇到海煞……

“或许我们应该跟Domino一起出来，让她抵消掉你糟糕的运气。”

Peter眯起眼睛笑了笑，海滩上明亮的阳光落在他苍白的皮肤上，几乎将那些细小的绒毛都勾勒上一层金边：“带你前女友一起出来？”

Wade倾过身去吻他：“我喜欢你这样说，Baby boy，这很性感——”

他亲吻Peter同样苍白的双唇，那熟悉的柔软带着缺水的干燥，但口腔里仍然是一如既往的湿润，他的舌头像游鱼一般扫过Peter的上颚，而Peter激烈地回应着他，直到眼角浸出一些发亮的水渍。

他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着他不想失去这一切，但盒子们却古怪地沉默着。

这原本是他一生中最好的事情，但如今这些都要在他手里化成飞灰，像流沙般洒落一地，像风一般吹向四面八方。

海风吹动Peter棕色的头发，将发尾吹得越发蓬乱，他躺在Peter身边听着他抱怨晚上回去头发上肯定要结满盐粒，有一搭没一搭地聊到落日没入海平面。

最后Peter先坐起身去扯Wade的一直没完全掀起来的面罩，在Wade反过来挠他痒时上气不接下气地说他们该回去了。

Wade执意要把他抱回从Tony那儿借来的顶层公寓，于是Peter干脆窝在Wade怀里数他的伤疤，滨海的大道上光线昏暗，他在数到两百多的时候睡着了。

{哇哦，这可是个好机会。}

[什么好机会，他精神明显比以前差很多了。]

Wade没有理会盒子的声音，他在Peter平缓的呼吸和仍然有力的心跳里放慢了脚步。公寓已经很近了，夜幕里的灯光一盏盏亮起，逐渐点亮了一座城市。路灯将他们的影子拉长、缩短又重叠，不断分离又拥抱，点点灯光连缀成一行，仿佛通往天堂的阶梯。

[1]《肖申克的救赎》台词。

[2]即月光骑士Marc Spector。

08.

他们还是回到了纽约，Peter仍然会飞荡过城市去取他的支票，呼啸的风声和血管里流动着的疾病一同作响，但这在大限将至时已经无所谓了，因为他此时能真切地感受到，他还活着。

他不知道他还剩下多少时间，只是在那一刻真正到来时，他仍然不会轻易放弃。

直到Morlun将他连带着墙面无数次打穿之时仍然如此。

只是他从来没有被这样狠狠地暴打过。

疼痛。从四肢百骸传来的疼痛撕裂了他的理智，保持清醒变得格外困难。

随便谁，随便来救救他都好……真的……哪怕是Wasp都好……

他从破碎的透镜间勉强看见Morlun发光的眼睛，他能感觉到皮肤破裂，拳头碎裂，所有的内脏似乎都在出血。

他听见了自己眼眶折裂的声音。

他的天空由模糊的血色变为一片漆黑。

……

**我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。因为你与我同在。** [1]

[1]The Other漫画原文：出自《圣经》（诗篇：23:4）

09.

“确认多条肋骨断裂，骨头刺进左肺，里面灌满了液体，心率不齐，上腔静脉有血管破裂，严重颅内出血——”

“有什么办法能通知他的家人吗？……趁现在还来得及说再见？”

“他们知道……”

他们当然知道。

Wade呼出一口气，关掉了手机屏幕。

**** **我的人生忽然就又变成了我曾经坐在沙发上大声嘲讽过的肥皂剧，或许有人认为我早已习惯了这样的故事。不，当然不，我总不可能真正习惯。**

**所有的一切都是奇迹，我们不像肥皂一样在浴缸里被融化掉本身就是一种奇迹** [1] **，我现在还在叫的士也是个奇迹。有一阵子我觉得我糟糕的皮肤还能像海绵一样吸进更多的水，不过它似乎也吸进了更多的屎。**

**当你从地狱底部向上看时，上面人间那个只是你的镜像，正在嘲笑下面的那个你** [2] **。我想到了墨菲斯托，尽管它此时可能根本就不屑于与我交易** **——** **这不正是它想要的痛苦吗？而这统统不重要，因为我在矿井中醒来的次数或许比煤矿工人还多，坠入垃圾桶的次数更要比坠入爱河多得多。**

**** **真正倒霉的，就像克罗宁遇到玛拉，玛蒂尔达爱上莱昂，斯嘉丽之于白瑞德。这是我们互相葬送的故事，我很想让你们告诉我这是只是虚妄的言谈，但于我来说，我身处其中。**

**时间就像西伯利亚的春天，美丽却短暂** [3] **。短到它吸收了我所有的笑话与再苍白不过的语言，我想把电梯的缆绳绑到起重机上，这样它就可以直接被拉扯到** **——**

“……17-B。是他的房间吗？”

[1]美剧《梅尔罗斯》台词。

[2]美剧《西部世界》台词。

[3]列夫·托尔斯泰语。

10.

图腾。蜘蛛。他物。

黑暗里除了显示器屏幕上的数字外没有别的光亮，直到那双发光的红色眼睛靠近，他将结束这一切。

『我终于来到了那条走廊上，Morlun推着那具尸体，靠近停尸房的门口，推车的车轮滚过瓷砖地面间的缝隙时发出哐当的响声，在狭长的空间里清清晰地回响。Morlun微笑着扯开裹尸袋的拉链，蓬乱的棕色头发从布料里露了出来……

我只是在想......

如果那就是我的尸体的话，我看不到这一切，对吧……』

“……是时候进食了。”

铁门的撞击声和枪声，灯光碎裂，床板震动。

**“** **——** **离他远点！”**

“如果你愿意玩下去，我乐意奉陪，我不会拒绝一道开胃小菜……”Morlun反手直接把入侵者拎了起来，一把扔到玻璃上，玻璃顿时裂开蛛网般的纹路。

“哇啊——你力气真大，电眼男。看看这身衣服，不会是Dracula给你搭配的吧。”

“你和那只蜘蛛一样烦人。”Murlun皱起眉头，“猎物总是喜欢挣扎——”

“是吗？如果在平时我会很高兴你这样评价我，但不是现在——”Deadpool从网状的玻璃上撑起身体连开几枪，但对方似乎毫无感觉，“你说话像Spidey的另一个反派Kraven，但要我说的话，你远不及他有自尊。”

Morlun骤然拽住Deadpool胸口的制服，一拳砸在他脸上。

[我感觉下巴脱臼了。]

{这猛男太快了——}

“不仅如此，他还很硬——哎哟！”Deadpool从被手指钳制的窒息中挤出几句话，“通常我会跟蜘蛛系的反派聊两句……但你这听不懂双关语的死脑筋，Morlun，你……”

那股几乎马上就要掐断他脖子的力量放松了一些：“……你知道我是谁？”

Deadpool趁机想要摆脱Morlun的桎梏，但对方直接掰断了他的小臂：“嘶……Spidey叫你电眼帅哥，但你可一点也不绅士，嘿！” 

[你都快忘了Spidey为什么会被他打成这样了吧。]

{我必须要指责你毫无准备的愚蠢了。}

[他能吸取你的生命力......]

{想想那边病床上的Spidey……}

[再不想办法挣脱你俩就要死在一起了！]

{不，即使这样我们也无法死去，只是……哇……}

人会在呼吸的衰弱里死去，而蜘蛛从不坐以待毙。

蜘蛛从未忘记誓言。

**__ ** **哪怕我已身处地狱边缘** **_……_ ** **如果你需要，我仍然会为你归来，** **Wade** **，我发誓。**

蜘蛛知道何时应该沉眠，何时应该用尽最后一口气。

床上本该昏迷的人猛地睁开一边尚且完好的血红色眼睛。

11.

Morlun难以置信地低吼了一声，猛地收回手，Wade诧异地用力掰过自己的头，就看见床上的人猛地扯下氧气面罩和输液管，一跃而起压倒在Morlun身上，断裂的绷带随着他剧烈的动作而飘动着。

“Peter……？”他克制着自己喉咙里窒息过后的呕吐感喊道。对方似乎充耳不闻，漏风的肺叶翕动通过喉管发出咔啦咔啦的响声，接着他的手腕处骤然长出了一根毒刺。Peter将Morlun压在地上，双手的毒刺插进对方的胸膛。

“不……不……”他听见Morlun难以置信的喃喃声，“这不是应有的结果……”红光充斥整个房间，刚刚还气势汹汹的黑发男人迅速地化为了乌有。

他的自愈因子又开始迅速地工作，再生的疼痛充斥了他的躯体。但他希望它们更快一点，更快一点，快到能在Peter倒下去之前……

“……Peter，我接住你了。”

Peter缓慢地眨了眨眼，看向他，棕色的眼眸里像是盛着一碗糖浆：“Wade……”

“嘘…..Peter，坚持一下，救援马上就到了——”他的手止不住地颤抖着，以至于他几乎抱不住怀里的人。

“……不，听我说，我没有时间了……”

Wade低下头轻轻地吻了吻他的额头：“……可你明明知道我不会死，为什么还要来救我，嗯？”

Peter泄出一声气音般的笑声：“你知道我一定会的。”

他停顿了几秒，Wade立刻慌张地抓住他的手：“不……别说了，Petey，我不想跟你上演那种老套悲剧爱情电影里的情节。”

Peter在遮住他大半张脸的绷带下微微勾起唇角，幽蓝色的灯光映在他明亮的眼眸里：“……我知道……我还不能走的原因只是……让我最后跟你讲一个笑话吧。”

12.

阳光唤醒了曼哈顿的清晨，林立的楼宇切割出狭长的阴影，仿佛转动的时针般缓慢地转动着。

Wade从厨房出来的时候房间的门还是合着的，他叹了口气，推开门轻声呼唤道：“Baby boy？”

没人回应他，他只好径直走到床边，掀起被子的一角，Peter因为手里紧握着的被子被拽走而小声地哼了一声。Wade勾起唇角，在Peter脸颊上落下一吻，然后压低嗓音在他耳边阴森森地说：“Peter，你睡过了纽约科技博物馆的新展览。”

这句话效果奇佳，Peter一个激灵睁开了眼睛，张皇失措地看着他，眼睛里还带着迷迷糊糊的水雾：“嗯……Wade，什么时候了？”

Wade边笑边揉乱了他的头发：“大概八点多？你应该庆幸我没跟你剧透《夜枭大战亥伯龙》[1]。”

Peter重新闭上眼睛，不轻不重地在Wade脑袋上捶了一下：“……唔……我知道你肯定不会去看的……让我再睡一会儿……”

“可是你再会儿睡煎饼就要凉了。”Wade用一种极其委屈的语调说，把他从被子里捞了出来。Peter懒洋洋地挣扎了两下，还是任由Wade把他抱下了床。

午饭时分，Peter一边飞荡着一边盯着发亮的手机屏幕，兴冲冲地告诉他附近新开了一家希腊餐厅。

餐厅在三个街区之外，但还没出一个街区他们就遇到新升级过装备的惊悚又在抢银行。解决完惊悚，午饭时间已经过去了。最后他们还是在时代广场的小摊上买了两个三明治。

“我跟你讲个笑话吧。”Peter叼着一片火腿，有些含糊不清地说。这时他们坐在帝国大厦顶上，Peter将胳膊撑在大腿上，压低身体去着ASA学院的屋顶。

“你甚至都没看我！”Wade指出，于是Peter笑了起来，他把火腿咽下去，一本正经地说：“在一个笑话里，超级英雄最喜欢哪个部分？”

他转过那双黑白大眼看着Wade，阳光仿佛要在他身上镀上一层发光的羽翼：

**“是结尾的包袱。”** [2]

Wade放声大笑，俯下身去亲吻Peter掀起的面罩下尚未合拢的双唇。柔软的触感贴上他的嘴唇，洁白的天使羽翼镶着金色的阳光飘落在他身上。

然后他醒来。午后的微风拂动窗帘，阳光顺着缝隙轻缓地移动着。

房间里很安静，那是一种不同寻常的安静，安静到他的心脏都开始为这空旷而疼痛。

他能听见厨房里未拧紧的水龙头发出的滴滴答答声，空气里飘着很淡的枫叶糖浆的香气，多半来自他早上做的那盘冷掉的煎饼。

他记得他们为究竟是碧翠丝·亚瑟还是贝蒂·怀特[3]更好看而争论了整整一晚上；记得他和Peter打赌谁看的《快乐树朋友》集数多，最后生理不适的只有他一个；记得Peter抓着他在高楼间飞荡时耳畔的风声，他大声尖叫，结果冻麻了口腔。

他的眼泪不再流淌，可他的梦已经遗落在远方了。

[1]斜线刊第6话里用来嘲讽DC的恶搞电影。

[2]斜线刊第29话原文。

[3]两人都为《黄金女郎》主演。

13.

“……嘿，Wade，我很抱歉又要联系你……但是这个情况……我希望你能亲自到6号实验室来一趟。”

“当然没问题，队长。”他尽量用轻快的语调回答，“新任务，为了美国？”

“不……是Peter的事。”

Wade挂断电话径直赶回复仇者大厦，刚进大门就听见了响彻整栋楼的入侵警报。

电梯被暂停使用，大厦里一片红光，他不知道自己爬了几层楼，直到交谈声传入耳中。

“也许我们应该叫他回避一下……”Tony的声音远远传来，但Wade管不了那么多，他顺着声源大跨步地跑过去：“回避什么，铁罐？6号实验室不是放Peter尸……体的那个房间吗？”

“错误的决定，队长。”Tony倒吸了一口气，“拦住他！”

“到底发生什么了？”Wade感到一股无名的火气正在蹭蹭地往上冒，心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动，“先说好，是你们把我叫来的！”

“Stark是对的。”Logan面色阴沉地走了过来，“你不会想看到这个的，Wade。”

“不……”Wade的胸口剧烈地起伏了一下，“铁皮人、还有你这个加拿大侏儒都别想拦着我，我必须要知道——”

他打开实验室的门，盒子们同时在他脑海里尖叫起来。

“不……不……”他喃喃道，尖锐的叫嚣声不断冲击着他的耳膜，“这是谁干的？！”

“是什么样的疯子才会……”他低声说着，向着Peter尸体的方向走近了几步，他身后的众人死一般地寂静。

Peter安静地躺在床上，皮肤已经开始呈现出一种干枯的青色，他的胸口到下腹处撕裂开了一条巨大的口子，里面空无一物，只有窗户的玻璃碎片洒落满地。

Wade深吸了一口气，不顾喉咙里翻上来的恶心感，轻轻将尸体抱进怀里：“……你赢了，Peter，你要承包我接下来一个月的噩梦了。”

14.

“你必须向我保证，Stark，无论是谁干了这事，他必须付出代价。”

“当然了，Deadpool，我的安保系统几近万无一失，我会去调一下监控录像——”

“——你最好是明白。”

……

“但是你有没有想过另一种可能呢？窗户裂成了碎片，但落在地面上的玻璃渣却很少，似乎绝大多数都落在了外面。”

“你的意思是说……”

“窗户不是被入侵者从外面打破的……而是里面的人试图逃出去。”

“Luke，去检查一下所有进出通道，看看有没有门锁被骇入。”

“Steve，能突破我安保系统的人要么聪明又危险，要么……”

“……你觉得我们应该告诉Wade吗，Tony？”

“不，你刚才的那个决定已经够糟糕了。这只是我们的猜测，如果你错了，你知道……Deadpool是个疯子……”

如果你错了……

**希望，是所有感觉中最残酷的一种，它将你从痛苦中解脱出来，只是为了再次剥夺你的一切。** [1]

“你无法想象那会造成怎样的后果。”

『…..蜘蛛有许多不为人知的特性……』

『隐士蜘蛛和圆蛛其实是会蜕皮的，有的蜘蛛一年蜕一次皮，只留下一副空壳，大部分蜘蛛一生只会蜕一次皮……』

“醒来……”

“醒来吧……”

[1]出自《洛基启示录》。

15.

“醒来吧。”

他睁开眼睛。

他似乎身处一片原始森林，背靠着高耸入云的参天大树。他四周是是盘根错节的树木、潮湿的空气与绝对的寂静，那幽灵般的声音消失了。

他不知道自己身处何处。

他不记得自己是谁。

遥远的歌声与呼唤。

“怎么了，Peter？”一个声音问，他回过头，看见熟悉的身影与蛛丝编成的茧在他眼里逐渐重叠。

手背上的刺痛惊醒了他：“啊，一只蜘蛛……它咬了我！”

“它在……它就在那里！”

Peter回过头，庞然大物在枝桠间矗立，巨蛛发光的眼睛正静默地盯着他。

“你从不知道你曾为何物，也不知道你已为何物……你从来没有了解过你的能力……有一个问题，那孩子从未问过……长大之后也从未想起——直到最后，这个问题的答案才逐渐清晰……”

“你已经死去了，但蜘蛛还活着，蜘蛛拒绝了死亡，所以它选择进食……当蜘蛛入眠之时，它梦想着成为一个人类……当人入眠时，梦想着成为一只蜘蛛……”

“最后，蜘蛛醒来了，它选择了重生……也许结果是人性大于蜘蛛，也许是蜘蛛大于人性……蜘蛛已经压抑了太久，它将为众人所见……它的复仇也将为人所见。”

“蜘蛛的一生中必定褪去一次皮囊，褪去自己的过去，然后焕然一新……每一道伤疤都将愈合，每一处痛苦都将修复……这一生的苦难……都将会得到涤荡，这一次……你无法拒绝……”

“……无论你将成为本我，还是他物……现在，我们拥抱吧。”

16.

[既然醒了就起来吧，今天又是新的一天！]

{我提议早餐的煎饼上浇两罐枫叶糖浆，大概就能把Wade这家伙腻醒。}

[附议。今天你打算去哪儿，到史坦顿岛[1]探亲这个主意怎么样？]

{我说实话？不怎么样，你别忘了你也是他脑袋里的声音，被熏死要算你一份。}

“闭嘴，你们两个！”Wade捂着脑袋深吸了一口气，“如果哪天我终于能把你们从我脑袋里弄出去，我一定把你们跟疯帽子捆在一起送给收藏家那老头子[2]。”

[咱们求之不得，我想疯帽子那老伙计了。]

{我不想念，那会儿你可真是疯得厉害。}

[我还以为你虽然傻了点，但还是想当咱俩当中更理智的那一个呢。]

“我要去复仇者大厦。”Wade说，成功地让盒子们安静了两秒。

{难道你终于打算去整理你的房间了？你知道，哪儿虽然没有巴克斯特大厦热情也没有罗伯塔接待员，但他们还是会自动清理的——}

[是为了小胡子Stark的调查吧。]

“白框加一分。”Wade没好气地咽下最后一口煎饼，换上制服走到门口。

门口忽然响起了轻快而有节奏的敲门声。

Wade再熟悉不过这声音了，他握着门把手的手开始小幅度地颤抖。

**恐惧在敲门，勇气打开门，门外根本没人。** [3]

他一点也不想回他先前在复仇者大厦住的那个房间去，事实上，他每次踏入那个盛满了他们回忆的房间都想把自己一枪爆头，虽然Peter已经不可能再为了他的自残行为而皱起眉头——

他打开门，棕发青年站在安全屋的门口，清晨的阳光将他翘起的发尾照成近乎半透明的金色。他看着Wade，睫毛扑闪了两下，才有些紧张地发出了几个有些模糊的音节：“Wade，我没有在复仇者大厦找到你，所以……”

Wade能感觉到他的喉咙正干涩地冒烟，舌底泛上一些枫叶糖浆的残余，他眨了眨眼腈逼下细微的湿润，他想要尖叫，想要见些血，想要确认这不是他陷入的另一个梦境。但他只是僵直地矗在那里，任由飘到体外的灵魂从他们头顶俯视着街道上川流不息的人群和车辆，听见他的身体用有些滑稽的音调唱道：

“我……我不能就这样束手就擒。[4]”

Peter像是松了一口气，他微笑起来，茶色的眼眸里流淌出比清晨的糖浆还要温暖的亮光，让Wade的灵魂终于回到了他的身体里。他开口时语调上扬，尾音轻柔地拐着弯融进流动的空气里：

“这就是事实，杰克[5]。”

Fin.

[1]史坦顿岛是美国纽约地区一个岛屿，长岛以东上面有个垃圾场，还埋着很多阵亡将士。

[2]死侍V4情节。

[3]美剧《梅尔罗斯》台词。

[4]出自乐队Razorlight（剃刀光芒）的Who Needs Love？

[5]出自1981年的战争喜剧片《杂牌军东征》。


End file.
